A large and growing number of individuals consume content, such as videos, music, images, electronic text, etc. These individuals often interact with the content by, for example, providing a comment to the content and/or recommending the content to another individual. While these approaches may provide some interaction with the content, there is an increasing opportunity to consume content in an interactive manner.